Holding on to you
by dominikaww
Summary: Elena and Damon are together for 6 years now. Can she face the truth about him and the past then decide where to go from there? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**12 December 2012**_

I was sleeping in my king-size bed alone... It was winter, cold night in Mystic Falls. I felt empty and alone without _him_. He was gone for the night. I had no idea where was he. I could feel his strong, comforting arms wrapping around me whispering the words of love and pulling me closer to his muscular body.

"Hey, babe." voice behind me said. I turned around and gave him soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey back." I whispered. I lied down on his chest while he was stroking my hair. "Where were you?"

"Busy." I frowned at his answer. Job? I didn't know. I was really worried about him. He would never cheat on me, right?

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"Probably not…" He sighed. His eyelashes were tickling my forehead. His hands still soothing my arms stopping me from asking more questions.

"Will you stay with me tomorrow?" He was always out of the house. I loved him too much to follow or spy on him.

"If you want to.." He mumbled.

"Of course I do!"

"Then It's settled." He smiled slightly to my skin and I looked up to his beautiful blue eyes. His raven black hair was messy and he didn't wear anything besides black sweatpants. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever met and he knew that. "I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena." I pulled on his hair and kissed him passionately. He kissed me back with the same force and gripped my hips. His tongue battling with mine. He made me feel safe and loved like I was the only one for him. He always had this charismatic personality. Every girl was crazy about him. I still remember how we first met… kind of.

* * *

_**August 2006**_

**EPOV**

"_Hey, honey!" My aunt embraced me as I walked into her house._

"_Hi, Jenna." She was my mother's sister. They always were really close with each other so when she died 6 years ago it was really hard on her too. I lived with my father, sister and little brother in San Francisco, California. My father Grayson decided to move in to Mystic Falls. He wanted us to be closer to family. He was a doctor and managed to get a job in a local hospital so we dropped him by.  
_

"_Could someone please help me with this?!" I rolled my eyes. Katherine was my twin sister. We were 17 years old and differed from each other too. She was selfish and manipulative. She always got what she wanted no matter who got hurt in the process. We had the same eyes and hair but her was curly. She always wore high heels and miniskirts. We never really got along. She was the leader cheerleader I wasn't. If I and her liked the same guy she always took him from my nose with her games. I loved her of course. She was my sister but that didn't mean I had to like her…_

"_I will take it! " He groaned and took her bags inside. She smirked and flip her hair. Jeremy was sixteen. He loved to draw and was really good at it. He dreamed about artist school for long time. Mom always encouraged him and even paid for his lessons. He was really excited about moving out and needed some change._

"_Come on. I will show you the rooms." Jenna exclaimed as she came upstairs with us. I was in the room with Katherine. It had cream wall and two beds with white spotted sheets, a lot of pillows and bathroom connecting with Jeremy's bedroom. Also there was a light wooden commode with a mirror above it. Aunt told us it was her and mother's room from the time when they were teenagers. There was a couple ABBA and The Beatles posters. Kat torn one of them from the wall and laughed. I shook my head and looked around. There was many photos. One of Jenna and her boyfriend at the time Logan Fell kissing. The other of mom and aunt having fun at funfair. And the third of grandma with her daughters. I took the last one to my pocket hiding it._

"_God what a lame!" She throw her hands in the air, "I'm taking the bed beside the window!"_

"_Fine." I sighed. She was so annoying!_

_After we settled Jenna called us for the dinner. As we sat down and started to eat chicken parmesan, Jenna asked, "So are you going to the bonfire?"_

"_What?" Kat chuckled confused. _

"_The bonfire. This party.. Saying goodbye to summer and all…" I shook my head in response, "Well I think you should. It's a good opportunity to meet some people." She offered. _

"_I wonder If there are any hot guys." Katherine whispered to me. I cracked a smile and nodded._

"_We're going!" She told everyone. Of course we are! I rolled my eyes. _

_The same evening I put on some leather jacket, purple top and jeans while my sister was still at the shower. I walked down the stairs and found Jeremy waiting in the living room wearing ordinary black t-shirt with jacket and pants._

"_Are you excited?" He asked mocking Kat's tone. _

"_Oh very! I can't wait to meet some hot jocks and more cheerleaders!" I giggled at him in the same voice. We were laughing as we heard someone clearing his throat. Katherine was standing in the doorway wearing mini black skirt and high heels with red top. She narrowed her burning eyes at us and huffed walking out of the house. Me and Jeremy were always closer to each other. I gave him girls advice... In return he taught me how to sketch and play video games. _

"_She's finally ready." I muttered under my nose. When we reached the destination my siblings walked in the separate ways leaving me alone with a cup of some liquid by the tree. I looked around and saw some girls dancing, boys having shots and couple making out in the dark alleys._

"_Hey! You must be the new girl!" Some blond girl with blue eyes and the biggest smile welcomed me._

"_Yeah.. How did you know?" I raised an eyebrow at her._

"_It's a small town gossips get around here very fast. I'm Caroline Forbes by the way."_

"_I'm Elena Gibert" I shook her hand with a smile._

"_Bonnie! Come here!" She yelled at browned haired girl with dark skin and eyes._

"_This is my best friend Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie this is Elena Gilbert." We smiled and said hello. Girls were really friendly and we had a nice talk for a while when Caroline gasped, "Oh my God!" She pointed at some guy. He had his back turned to us and was flirting with a girl._

"_Damon Salvatore." Bonnie shook her head._

"_Who is he?" I asked curiously._

"_He's the town bad boy. He's charming and very sexy but at the same time he's a monumental jerk. He slept with so many girls I bet he has to cross them off his list." Bonnie said in judgmental tone, "Care almost slept with him last summer."_

"_Hey I was really drunk! I hate him you know that!"_

_I was watching him __attentively. He had a black leather jacket and jeans with boots. His back looked strong and his black hair reminded me of the sky at night. When he turned around my heart almost popped out of my chest. He was a Greek God! He locked his eyes with mine and they were so beautifully blue. He wasn't far away so I could see the color. Damon… His lips looked soft and kissable. Remember Elena! Don't go there! He smirked at me cockily and I smiled at him unable to stop myself then told the girls I had to go home. When I started to walk away I could see him going in my direction. I wasn't about to get caught in his net!_

**DPOV**

"_So Karen maybe you could make an exception for me?" I smirked and pointed on myself. The girl blushed and nodded, "Great!" I rubbed my hands and turned around to find a pair of cute doe brown eyes watching me. The girl was beautiful. She might seemed ordinary but something in her was just different. Her long brown hair looked like a silk and just begging me to stroke them. I smirked at her knowing she was checking me out like I was her. She smiled back at me and my heart rate speed up. She had the most amazing smile. I was still oggoling her when I saw her getting ready to leave. I stood up and tried to made my way to her when someone grabbed my arm. _

"_Hello handsome." Someone behind me purred suggestively. I turned around to find the same girl I was looking at earlier. But she was definitely different. She was one of this easy one night stands girls I always meet with and had curly hair..  
_

"_You have a twin sister." It wasn't a question. She scowled irritated at my reaction at her fail attempt of seducing me._

"_Yeah.." She rolled her eyes._

"_What's her name?"_

"_And why do you want to know her name?" She spat bitterly.  
_

"_No reason. Just want to know something more about you…" It was obviously lie! I didn't even know her name. But her sister on the other hand intrigued me._

"_Katherine." She fluttered her eyelashes, "My sister's name is Elena. We moved in here from San Francisco." _

_Elena… Hmmm…. She was… I don't know! It's crazy! I'm Damon Salvatore! The girls have crashes on me not the other way around! Pfff… I didn't even know her! She's just some stranger with bitchy twin sister…_

"_Ahh… So It was really nice to meet you…" I narrowed my eyes trying to remember her stupid name.  
_

"_Katherine!" She screamed angry, _

_"Wow! Easy there! __Yeah… I will maybe see you around." Or not!_

"_Maybe." She smirked at me and disappeared in the crowd. I let out the breath of relief. She had the crazy eyes!_

* * *

_I didn't find Elena this evening. I will see her again. This town isn't so big after all. Tap on my shoulder broke my thoughts. Stefan was looking at me with his furious green eyes. He was all wet. His brown hair was destroyed. Awesome! I burst out laughing at him and stood up from my chair beside the desk. My room was big and almost everything was wooden. The Boarding House was huge too. There was about 6 fireplaces, 5 bedrooms and bathrooms, library, 2 offices, 3 living rooms, garden, garage and kitchen with a service._

"_Did you pay Kol to throw me into the lake?!" His face was red from anger. Stefan and I were best friends since our mother died from a blood loose in his birth. I always took care of him but that didn't mean I wasn't teasing him or pranking. It was just so fun!_

"_Maybe. You are going to high school. Take that as some kind of ritual." I shrugged still chuckling softly, "Hey look out! You're wetting my carpet!"_

"_Haha very funny. I will get back at you!" He warned me._

"_I would love to see that! Now get out and go back to styling your hero hair!" He just glared at me and rushed out leaving traces on the floor. _

_Our father was always working and didn't care about us. After mom died Giuseppe wasn't talking to us without completely exploding. He wanted me to work in family business when I finish high school. The problem was I didn't have any intention of doing that…But he made himself very clear that he doesn't care what I want... I heard a ring of my phone and picked it up, "Hey man! That lake thing came out hilarious!"_

"_I know! Did you see your bro? I swear he was going to cry!" Kol was my best friend. We were each others wingmans and companions. Every girl wanted us and we were just taking what's given...  
_

"_Listen! Tyler Lockwood is organizing some party this Friday and everyone is coming! And of course we are going too!" Kol stated. He didn't even have to ask it was just obvious._

"_Yeah of course! Drunk girls, buzz, dancing, sex just what I want!" I smirked. My thoughts quickly came back to Elena. She was probably going to be there too, "I will see you tomorrow Kol!" I hanged up. This is going to be interesting! _

* * *

**Do you want me to write more? And did you like it? Let me know! I have a pretty big plans on this story ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**13 December 2012**_

"Damon?" I called walking down the stairs in just a robe. I woke up this morning to find the other side of bed empty. Some mornings it was just like that he was disappearing but I knew he was here. He promised me.

"In here!" He answered. I walked to the kitchen and saw him cooking some breakfast. Then wrapped my arms around him from behind and kissed his back.

"Good morning, princess." He put his hand over mine and linked our fingers.

"What are you cooking?" I asked smelling delicious scent.

"Blueberry pancakes. You wanna help me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah right… I'm hell of a cook..." I snickered pulling away from him and sitting on the stool.

"I won't argue on that one. I still can remember you trying to cook me a dinner on valentines days." He shook his head laughing.

"Hey! I was trying! Okay? It was just an overdue products!" I threw my hands in the air stubbornly.

"Or burned chicken?" I glared at him and he raised his arms in surrender pulling the plates from a cupboard and handing one of them to me. We ate in silence sometimes meeting our gazes. After we finished I started to wash the dishes and Damon started to clean the mess.

"What are your plans for us today?" He asked casually hiding milk to the fridge.

"I don't know. Stay at home. Enjoy ourselves and do some things..." I stated. He stopped in a move and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Really? Some things?" Damon grabbed me by the waist and pulled me on the counter. I nodded with a playful smile and leaned down. His forehead touching mine. Our lips almost kissing. His thumb running circles on my hip bone.

"Like…" I whispered kissing the corner of his mouth. His one hand was stroking my thigh earning a sigh from me, "….food fight." I giggled and suddenly threw some flour at him. He narrowed his eyes in challenge and started tickling me. While I was laughing he managed to throw flour back at me with a grin.

"Damon stop it…" I breathlessly chuckled, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It won't happen again… I promise!" He let me win and turned around to take a cloth not knowing what was waiting for him. I took the hold of faucet and splashed his back. He turned around amused and soaking wet then rushed to me grabbing some yoghurt and pouring it on my robe. I gasped then hugged my body to his staining him in the process. He scrunched his nose in disgust and laughed. I looked at him in surprise and laughed along with him. The atmosphere changed again when he lifted his head and gazed at me with intensity. Love, lust, happiness.. Before I knew what was happening we landed softly on the floor passionately kissing with my legs around him. I moaned when he started nibbling on my neck and giving my skin open mouthed kisses. We were like that from the begging. He was always so impulsive and full of life. I always loved that about him the most...

* * *

_**2 September 2006**_

**EPOV**

"_This dress is too revealing Kat!" I was standing by the mirror; looking at myself with a disapproval. She somehow persuaded me into going to this stupid Tyler Lockwood party tonight. Apparently everyone in school are going so 'there's no way I can miss that!'._

"_You so are wearing that! I can even admit that you look hot! And that says something!" I rolled my eyes at her response. She was so full of herself…_

"_Ok, fine! I give up." I sighed knowing there was no way I would change her mind. She grinned at me and clapped her hands in excitement._

_I was wearing blue not so long dress on the straps with a deep v-neck and black heels. She on the other hand was all in red with strapless dress._

_Hour later we were already at Lockwood Estate. Katherine was dancing with her new friends. All of them were cheerleaders. I was too but that didn't mean I had to talk to the rest of them! Caroline was the leader and Kat hated her. She was especially mad when she find out I was friends with her and Bonnie. That was a nightmare! Mystic Falls High School gave me a weird impression after the first couple days. I had seen Damon but didn't want to talk to him. He would probably try to flirt with me after the bonfire; he knows I like him. I won't be - 'new girl – new challenge'._

"_Oh my God! Did you see how hot Tyler looks?" Caroline broke my thoughts with her squeal. Bonnie and I rolled our eyes in annoyance. It was the only thing she was talking about. She had a huge crash on Tyler._

"_He's an ass! Besides he hangs out with this junky girl Vickie… He will leave you after one night…" She warned her. Caroline huffed and chose to ignore her._

"_I need a drink.." I mumbled and walked away to pour some alcohol in my cup._

"_What's so beautiful girl doing here all alone?" I heard a man's voice behind me. I turned around to find the pair of blue eyes 'that every girl desired'._

"_Who are you?" I asked knowing it was Damon._

"_You don't know?" He frowned. I shook my head and had to bite my cheek to hide a smile at his confused face, "I'm a little offended. I know who you are." He pointed at me. _

"_Do you?" I smirked playfully._

"_Of course, Elena. You're such a pretty girl… How could I not find some way to know your name at least." He said walking closer towards me._

"_So If you feel such an urge to get to know me I will tell you something." I gestured for him to come close and whispered to his ear, "I'm not going to be one of your next trophies. So you can drop the act and give yourself a rest pretty eyes." As I wanted to get passed him; he quickly jumped in front of me and trapped me with his hands by the wall._

"_You think I have nice eyes?" He smirked cockily and I crossed my arms, "Who said I want you to be my next trophy? Maybe I want to just have some fun with you." His expression told me he was honest. But still it was hard to believe._

"_Really?" I asked doubtfully._

"_Don't be so quick to judge." He half smiled, "I will give you a proposition. We are going to have fun tonight. Get some shots, maybe dance… I will show you how to have fun."_

"_I know how to have fun." I huffed._

"_Then prove it." He leaned down a little._

"_I don't have to prove anything to you!" I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_True. Prove it to yourself then." He offered me a hand and I ignored him walking to the bar._

"_Feisty." He commented, "Barman get us some shots!" The man pulled out two shots and handed them to us._

"_He didn't want your ID?" I asked in a hushed voice. He laughed and shook his head, "Damon Salvatore – big womanizer of course!" I snickered and covered my mouth with both of my hands after realization._

"_You know me." It wasn't a question. He chuckled and mumbled, "Nice."_

"_I don't know you. I may heard from my new friends how much of an asshole you are but that doesn't mean I know you." I corrected._

"_That's right! Then why were you so rude to me at first and thought I was trying to seduce you." He mock a pout._

"_Wasn't that what you were trying to do?" I challenged._

"_Okay, you got me here." He shrugged with a smile, "We can quickly change the not knowing me part though."_

"_Let's get this tequila shots." I changed the subject._

"_Yes! Let's do that." He winked at me and grasped my wrist licking it with his tongue. I gasped and shivered at movement but didn't pull away. He spilled the salt then took the shot and licked it off from my wrist. After that his mouth was touching mine to take the lime. I swear we almost kissed but I quickly pulled away._

_After some time I was pretty much wasted. He sadly wasn't._

"_Sooo….. You're the girl's every dream right pretty eyes?" I asked drunkenly. _

"_That means I'm yours to?" He questioned with a smirk._

"_Pff… Don't be so sure of yourself!" I huffed, "I'm not like every girl."_

"_I know you're not." My heart flattered at his statement. He shook his head and added, "Not every girl brushes me off that quickly."_

"_Well… You're not exactly the ordinary guy either." I mumbled. His eyebrows shot up in surprise._

"_I'm the hottest you've ever met." He said with confidence._

"_No!" He frowned at me looking offended and a little hurt so I had to correct myself, "I mean you are… hot and all but that's not what I meant." _

"_Then what did you?" He grinned at me._

"_I think you've had a hard life. You put up this wall trying to distance yourself from people. You hate being vulnerable. You just don't wanna get hurt. The womanizer thing is just a façade." I exclaimed. He sat there for a while in silence; speechless, "But what do I know, right? I'm just easy dumb cheerleader like my sister. Besides that I'm really drunk!" I giggled at last sentence and he chuckled lightly. The heavy air in room all gone._

"_You're definitely not easy.." I glared at him for not correcting the second adjective, "…or dumb for that matter." He corrected seeing my face, "Come on let's go!" He grasped my hand._

"_Where are you taking me?" I questioned as he got me outside to the garden. Then laid his body down on the ground pulling me with him. I turned my head to him; confused as he pointed to the sky, "You see that?" I looked up to see dozens of stars._

"_It's incredible." I gushed. He nodded in understanding._

"_When I was younger my aunt always told me the stars are souls of our close ones who are not on this world. She used to tell me my mom was watching over me all the time." He looked in one place lost in his thoughts._

"_And why did you bring me here?" I asked softly still in awe about his story._

"_Because I heard about your mother." He sighed sadly at me, "And I want you to know that she will always be here for you. I'm not the only one who puts up the wall. You do the same thing…" I stared at him and couldn't get any words out. Tears were filling my eyes in emotions when I heard Katherine calling my name._

"_That's my cue to go." I whispered, "Thank you, Damon for tonight. I had a lot of fun. " I stood up and he followed me to the doors. I was about to walk away but decided against it, "You know… I was wrong about you. I should never judge the book by its cover…" _

"_Don't worry about it." He gave me a first honest smile, "I will see you soon, Elena."_

"_Maybe.." I teased._

"_That was a promise." I heard him saying as I turned back._

"_Then I hope you always keep your word." I gave him one last look over my shoulder and disappeared in the crowd. _

**DPOV**

_I watched as she walked away still standing outside smiling like an idiot. She was something special… I can't actually believe I opened up myself to her. It's crazy I met her practically tonight! I feel this girl will drive me crazy._

"_Hey dude!" Kol said as I walked inside. Two blonds on his arms._

"_Hey! Sorry but I have to get out of here. It's Stefan's sleeping time." I joked._

"_But I have two ladies here I would like you to meet." He gave me a knowing smirk._

"_Seriously it's urgent.." I turned around not giving him second look. I just wasn't in mood to party. These chicks were not in my type and I was tired! _

_This Elena girl will be a death of me…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. I will probably won't be able to update until Saturday so I just wanna let you know I'm not abandoning the story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**24 December 2012**_

"Do we have to go?" Damon whined for hundredth time this evening. I rolled my eyes at him while tying his tie.

"Yes. You know Care would kill me if we didn't show up." Every year Caroline organized Christmas dinner. Since she got married to Tyler four years ago; the dinner took place in a Lockwood Mansion.

"But I just want to stay here with you forever." He whispered and started to kiss my neck up and down. I sighed when he reached soft spot behind my ear. After a minute I decided to snap out of it.

"But we have to go! It's Christmas Eve!" I exclaimed. He pulled away from me frustrated.

"Okay! Fine!"

"Wow… You gave up fast." I raised my eyebrow in challenge and squealed when he suddenly threw me on the bed. I laughed at him as he hushed me with a kiss.

"As much as I would like to stay here with you…" I mumbled in his ear, "We need to go." He rolled off me with a groan as I walked towards the mirror and fixed my hair then checked my outfit. I was wearing black dress with deep V-neck and my hair were wavy. "Come on." I encouraged him. He muttered something under his nose and stood up.

"Things I do for you…" He sighed tiredly. I smirked at him and we walked out of the building.

Half an hour later I found myself knocking on the white wooden door with Damon by my side. Caroline opened it in her red dress on straps and embraced me tightly completely ignoring Damon. They never really got along. She always told me he will break my heart or leave me for someone else...

"It's so good to see you…How are you?" She asked while we walked further into the house.

"I'm fine. I guess…" I looked around the big dining room and sat down on the chair beside the table.

"Elena!" Someone gasped behind me. I turned around to find my second best friend with her dark hair and matching emerald, strapless dress.

"Bonnie!" I hugged her. Bonnie left to London for college after graduation and got a job there afterwards. She wasn't coming to Mystic Falls often. We were contacting by skype or phone but it never was the same.

"I missed you!" I smiled at her happily. She nodded in agreement not really saying a lot.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing..." She shook her head.

"Try again?" I crossed my arms not believing her at slightest.

"It's Shane…" She looked away with a sad expression, "He cheated on me…"

"He's an ass who doesn't deserve you Bonnie." I tried to comfort her. She met Shane on her classes. They were medical students. Then they even worked in the same hospital as surgeons. He was british, black haired and really similar to Bonnie. They were inseparable as a couple...

"I know. I just have to **move on**." She gave me a pointed stare. What was her problem? Another member of Damon anti fan-club.

"Look Bonnie…" I started but was cut off by someone yelling my name.

"Elena! Your sister is here!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just what I need…" I muttered under my breath. Bonnie chuckled and walked away, "Nice move Bon! Leaving a friend on a minefield?!" I yelled at her.

"Well… look at you!" Katherine appeared in front of me with Elijah on her left arm, "You look…" She hesitated, "Tired…"

"Nice seeing you too, Kat…" I said with a sarcasm. She hugged me in response. I jumped in surprise. That was new…

"Hey, Elijah…" I waved slightly at him. They met two years ago. Katherine was working for a newspaper and he was her boss. He was the only one who really got along with my sister. After a few weeks of 'just friendship' he asked her out on a date. They were in love ever since. She quieted her job and got a new one in a fashion magazine. He proposed to her couple months ago.

"Hi, Elena. How are you?" He gave me concerned look.

"Why is everyone asking me this? I'm fine…"

"After this 'Damon thing'. We are just worried…" Kat explained. How did they know he was leaving home at night?

"There is no reason to. Ok?" I huffed and left them behind.

I couldn't find Damon. He didn't show up on a dinner. I was still at the mansion... Somehow I found myself on the balcony looking at the stars when I felt familiar arms wrapping around me from behind. I leaned down to his body and turned my gaze to him.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Just hanging around here…" He shrugged.

"You missed the dinner…"

"I wouldn't eat anyway…" He sighed.

"Caroline isn't the best of a cooker. You're right on that one." I giggled.

We stayed liked that for a while when he broke the silence, "Remember the time when I told you that stars are souls of people close to our hearts…"

"You mean dead people…That's okay you can use that word." I put my hands on his; linking our fingers. He made me happy… But I've got a feeling there is some stuff he's not telling me. When I asked him about it earlier he just told me 'You will know at the right time'. What was that suppose to mean?

"Do you love me?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Why do you even have to ask me that?" He turned me around.

"Because I love you too. And I'm insecure. And you are disappearing at night… I just thought…I don't even know anymore." I shook my head looking away with a sad eyes. He lifted my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Elena… You need to know that I'm always going to be here. Okay? I will never leave you." He promised me; then he kissed me softly on the forehead. I believed him. And I was never letting him go…

* * *

_**5 September 2006**_

"_Can we talk?" Katherine asked walking to my room as I was preparing for school._

"_Sure. What's up?" I raised one eyebrow a little surprised._

"_I saw you with Damon at the party…" She started. Jealousy evident in her voice._

"_Yeah… And?" I rolled my eyes at her behavior._

"_I would recommend you to stay away from him." She said with a stern voice._

"_Or what? You're going to stop talking to me? That's not much of an argument." I snickered. She always had to get what she wanted…_

"_Fine! Then I guess you are going to have to find another ride to school." She smirked and with that words left the room. I quickly went downstairs and saw there was no car on the driveway._

"_Great! It's a beautiful weather for a walk…" I mumbled to myself and step on the pavement._

_Half an hour later I was already late for history. I rushed towards the classroom as fast as I could and opened the door._

_"Ms. Gilbert ?" Mr. Tanner sighed as I walked in._

"_Yes?" I asked trying to be innocent._

"_Detention after school." He smiled bitterly. I groaned and sat down as he started talking about the Civil War._

_So here I was couple hours later. Sitting in a detention with some guy chewing gum loudly behind me, cheerleader tapping her leg against the chair and few emo kids. A way to spend your afternoon. Suddenly the door went open and Damon came in with smirk on his lips._

"_Mr. Salvatore ? A little late don't you think?" Mrs. Halpern grumbled._

"_Should I leave then?" His eyes twinkled with amusement._

"_Sit down." She demanded tiredly. When Damon's gaze found mine the time stopped. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He sat down next to me and threw his legs on the desk. The weird thing was Mrs. Halpern seemed to doesn't notice his position._

"_She's almost asleep." He commented leaning down his head, "Lack of caffeine."_

"_Why are you even here?" I whispered._

"_Honey, I'm here every week…" He snapped his fingers, "The better question is why are you here?" _

"_Katherine left me without a ride and I was late." I explained._

"_Lovely…" He exclaimed sarcastically._

"_Tell me that." I mumbled. After couple of minutes I heard a loud snoring coming from our teacher. Everyone stood up and left the class._

"_Come on!" Damon motioned his hand to me._

"_Where are you going?" I frowned confused but followed him anyway._

"_Outside…" He shrugged._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_How is this not clear for you, Elena?" He threw his hands in the air, "You're free to go wherever you want."_

"_Uhhh… I'm gonna get in so much trouble." I slapped myself in the forehead._

"_No you're not. Trust me…" He looked at me with this blue eyes and I could just nod then take a deep breath._

"_I don't have a ride…" I finally realized._

"_I can take you home." He winked at me._

_We walked to the parking lot when he got on the motorcycle. My eyes went wide open, "I thought you had a car…"_

"_I do. But not only that… So how's it going to be?" He handed me the black helmet. I sighed and put it on. I sat down and gripped the back seat. He turned his head around surprised, "Sneaky…"_

_Suddenly the bike fired up then drove forward and __abruptly stopped making me flinch and grab his waist instinctively. I gasped and hit him lightly on the arm, "Ass!"_

"_Hold on to me!" He grinned proudly and finally hit the road. The wind was blowing his hair making him look even more handsome. His eyes were focused. I didn't even notice when we pulled up in front of my house when he clapped his hands getting my attention in the process._

"_Thanks." I pulled off the helmet._

"_My pleasure. Literally…" He smirked._

"_I bet." I scoffed walking towards my house._

"_I WILL see you soon." He called after me and drove away._

_The same day I was looking for my phone in my jacket pockets and instead found a white sheet of paper with a number written on it. I laughed and grabbed my phone._

_**Nice trick! Do you use it on all of the girls? –E **__I texted him._

_**Just the special ones ;) –D **__I blushed at his message and chose no to respond._

"_Why are you blushing?" Jeremy asked with suspicious gaze while playing video games beside me._

"_Nothing! God Jer… I can't even blush in my own house?!" I yelled knowing I was overreacting. I guess it's my defense side…_

"_I don't understand girls…" I heard him mumble before I went upstairs._

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter took me so long! I just had a lot on my mind lately :) **** Did you like it? Let me know by reviewing! Thank you!**


End file.
